


Is My Soulmate Written in the Stars?

by Circe_Black



Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24174808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Circe_Black/pseuds/Circe_Black
Summary: Kotaro Bokuto is excited to face Karasuno after he hears that they have become quite the powerhouse. What he doesn’t expect is to find his soulmate is on the other side of the net.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Hinata Rare Pair Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742011
Comments: 10
Kudos: 296





	Is My Soulmate Written in the Stars?

When Kotaro Bokuto first met Keji Akaashi he thought his heart would explode. The tall exuberant second year had been entranced with the first year. And for the first time ever had believed in soulmates when they clicked. 

Soulmates were a thing of the past. Not everyone had one and those who were born with soul marks were both treasured and hated by society. Bokuto had known he had a soulmate when a small pair of wings opened on his right wrist three days after his twelfth birthday. He had been filled with hope at first. But as it goes with soulmates that hope quickly died out. 

The small ember that had been burning ever since he had met Akaashi was doused a week after he had met the boy. Akaashi didn’t have a soul mark. He used to but it vanished one day meaning that Akaashi’s soulmate was dead. 

Bokuto did the one thing he knew how to do and supported his best friend. Because even if they weren’t soulmates that didn’t mean that he couldn’t love him. 

As the year past Bokuto realized that he and Akaashi were amazing partners and friends but not lovers. And strangely he was okay with that. 

The next year had cemented them as a powerful duo on and off the court. They easily took down challenge after challenge but there was one thing between them they could never share. Boukuto’s soulmate.

“Do you ever feel anything from them?” Akaashi asked during a training camp the year that they met. They were sitting on a hill that overlooked Tokyo below them. Bokuto hummed and looked up at the stars. 

“I couldn’t feel them at all until I turned three and got my mark. So he’s around three years younger than me. And I don’t really get much from him. Sometimes I feel disappointed but that’s it. I feel worse for him because of volleyball and all.” He huffed a laugh looking at his best friend as he gestured to the bruises lining his arms.   
Akaashi had turned to look at him with a gentle smile.

“Him?” He asked with a gentle raise of one perfect eyebrow. Bokuto flushed. He had told Akaashi about his preference for men back when he wanted him to be his soulmate. 

“Yeah.” He said with a smile and a blush as he carded one hand through his hair.

“I can’t wait to meet him,” Akaashi said warmly as he intertwined their hands and stared into the stars late into the night.

-

Boy did they have one hell of a meeting. 

Bokuto had been bouncing off the walls ever since their coach had announced that they were going to be attending a training camp. Nekoma had been invited and he couldn’t wait to see Kuroo and by extension Kenma. The most interesting team coming had to be Karasuno. 

The team was an old powerhouse school that had fallen a few years ago and had just begun to come back. He had heard tell of the ‘monster duo’ tat they had packing and he couldn’t wait to take them on.

“Behave Bokuto.” Akaashi had said as the bus containing the Karasuno team drew up. He had bounded out to meet them and found that two of their teammates, Tobio Kageyama and Shouyou Hinata would be arriving later. He was a little bummed but still bonded with the rest of the team regardless. 

It wasn’t till the next day that he met the freak duo and their devastating quick. 

The first time Fukurdani saw it they were in shock. Mixed with awe and though none of them would ever admit to it, fear a little bit of fear. 

However, they had nothing to worry about because Bokuto felt fired up. Especially by the intense gaze of the team’s number ten, Shouyou Hinata. Which is why his spike that was meant to go elsewhere smacked the orange-haired boy right in his face. Bokuto heard the crunch of bone and not a second later his own nose snapped. 

Leading everyone to stop and stare at him rather than the player he had just hit. 

The boy in question had sat up and was now staring at him with the same intensity he had during the game. Bokuto numbly thought he looked beautiful. The boy blushed as Kuroo who was watching from the sidelines began to laugh. 

“You said that out loud Bokuto-san.” The longsuffering voice of Akaashi said from behind him. Well, that explained the blush and Kuroo’s rather terrifying laugh.

Bokuto got up, ignoring the pain in his nose, stripped off his shirt and held it to the boy. Who began to blush even harder his eyes traveling across Bokuto’s body. He tried not to shiver as the boy’s gaze dropped lower and lower. It took the third year an embarrassingly long time to realize that the body was staring at his shirt and not...other places. Bokuto felt strangely disappointed. 

“Uh, it’s for your nose.” The boy smiled and Bokuto felt his heart squeeze especially when the boy’s smaller fingers grazed his. 

“Shouyou Hinata.” The boy said exuberantly as he bounced to his feet. Bokuto was surprised and delighted as the boy launched himself into his arms. “And you’re my soulmate! I’m so happy! I was afraid my volleyball playing all these years might have been hurting you but I guess not!”

It took Bokuto a second to recover before he squeezed the small boy in his arms and twirled him around. The boy-Hinata- gasped and giggled. A pure sound of joy and Bokuto loved him.

“I’m Kotaru Bokuto and I was worried about the same thing as you! That’s amazing. Heck, you’re amazing! You are so small but you have so much power! Incredible.” The last word was breathed as both boys had parted slightly and were staring in each other’s eyes. Bokuto’s shirt was pressed between him covering the boy’s nose which snapped Bokuto back to attention. 

He stepped back and noticed Hinata’s face fall. He quickly twined their fingers together in apology and was rewarded with a small smile. 

“Let’s chat some more after I take you to the nurse.” Hinata blinked once then twice before seemingly remembering his own injury. He laughed and Bokuto’s soul sang with joy. 

“That’s a good idea.” And so they left the gym hand in hand. 

Together as they were meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys sorry if this one feels short. Please let me know if you want expansions on any of these fics because I would love to flesh them out for you.


End file.
